Picnic In The Park
by foreverbm
Summary: A planned day out for Ben and Michael starts off badly when homophobic rears its head once again.


"Michael, are you ready?" Ben called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Michael answered as he bounded down the stairs, a picnic basket under one arm and almost hidden by the blankets he was carrying.

"Shit!" Michael yelled as he felt his foot miss the stair, everything flying out of his arms, and he felt himself falling forward only to be caught by Ben's strong arms at the last minute.

"You okay baby?" Ben said, as he stood his husband back on his feet.

Michael nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"Glad you were there to catch me." Michael grinned up at his husband before bending down and picking everything up from the floor.

"Always will be." Ben replied. "And how many times have I heard you telling Hunter not to run down the stairs."

Michael stood looking slightly shamefaced as he looked at Ben.

"And what have I told you….that's what parents do….tell their kids not to do something then do it themselves." Michael laughed.

"Okay you win." Ben replied, taking the hamper from Michael. "I'm going to get the food organized…. you go and put the blankets in the car, ok?"

Michael headed towards the door and opened it before stopping and turning back to Ben.

"Did you check the weather forecast?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, Michael I did." Ben replied, shaking his head. "And that's the fifth time you've asked me that since we got up!"

"Sorry." Michael answered. "But it's not often we get a day without the kids, and it would be just our luck for it to fucking rain."

Ben sighed before replying. "Stop worrying; they said it was going to be fine all day. Now go pack the car, or we'll never leave."

Michael smiled happily as he walked out the door, and Ben headed off to the kitchen, packing the basket with the food he had prepared as well as a bottle of wine.

"I want to call Ma before we leave to see how JR is." Michael said walking into the kitchen.

"Michael, you've already called her once this morning, and it's only ten o'clock. She'll be fine….now get your cute little ass out to the car." Ben replied, picking up the basket and ignoring the scowl that crossed his husband's face.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the park. Ben grabbed everything from the trunk and followed Michael until they found a secluded spot surrounded by trees which would offer them some shade when the day warmed up.

Ben laid the blankets out and settled down, using his jacket as a pillow as he stretched out. Michael sat down next to him, looking around.

"It's so peaceful!" He said turning to Ben.

"I'm sure it'll get busier later." Ben answered. "Perhaps we should make the most of this time alone."

Ben reached out pulling Michael onto the blanket, wrapping him in his arms. Michael lifted his head about to answer, but Ben covered his mouth in a deep kiss and all thoughts were forgotten as they explored each other's mouths, Ben's hands caressing Michael's back through his shirt.

The peace was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running in their direction, stopping not far from their blanket.

"Mom look, those men are kissing!" A voice called out, and Ben and Michael both sat up turning in the direction of the voice to find a boy of about nine standing in front of them.

"Mark, come away now!" A woman came running up, grabbing hold of the child and pulling him away. She turned to look back at them, and they both heard the word 'disgusting' pass her lips before she hurried off, ignoring the child's pleas to slow down.

"It's okay, we're married." Ben yelled out at the retreating pair before turning to his husband. Michael was sitting stock still, and Ben could see the anger on his face.

"It's okay baby, he's just a kid."

"Yeah, I know. But he's another kid who'll grow up with the same thoughts as his parents." Michael said his voice shaking.

"It's getting better, Michael." Ben tried to reassure his lover.

"Is it?" Michael replied, the anger still evident in his voice. "It seems like we take one step forward then two back."

"We've always said it will take time." Ben replied, dropping his arm over Michael's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"But how much time?" Michael asked. "Look at all the problems we faced with Hunter's adoption. Do you think we'd have had so many hurdles to get through if we weren't gay?"

"We always knew it wouldn't be easy." Ben answered quietly.

"I understand that." Michael said "But it still doesn't make it right. I'm sure that if we weren't gay, the social worker would have encouraged us to adopt Hunter in the beginning instead of having to fight just to be his foster parents. We seem to have to keep fucking proving ourselves over and over again."

"But it's worth it isn't it?" Ben asked, surprised at the anger coming through in Michael's every word.

"Of course it fucking is." Michael answered "But that's not the point. We're married legally, at least in Canada, but we don't live in Canada. But we can't get married in our own country, and sometimes I wonder if we'll ever be able to."

"Of course we will!" Ben stated firmly.

"You honestly believe that?" Michael fiddled absently with his wedding ring waiting for his husband's answer.

He sometimes wondered if Ben really understood how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be his husband not just in name but in the eyes of the world. The thought that something could happen to Ben before they could marry legally was always at the back of his mind, and it scared him.

"Michael, listen to me." Ben lifted Michael's chin, looking directly into his eyes. "You are my husband, a piece of paper will not change that nor will it change the homophobia we have to face every day. All we can do is keep fighting, not just for us, but for our kids as well."

"I guess." Michael replied, snuggling into Ben's chest. "I just worry about what JR will have to face when she starts school. Will other kids give her shit because they hear their parents saying she's got two fags for fathers and dykes for mothers?"

"I honestly can't answer that baby." Ben said "But whatever she does have to face, all we can do is be there for her when she needs us, and know when to stand back and let her fight her own battles."

"I don't want her to have to fight battles." Michael argued. "I want her to be treated just like every other kid, whether they have two parents or one, whether their parents are gay or straight. Is that really too much to ask?"

"It's not Michael, and in a perfect world that's what would happen." Ben answered. He hated seeing Michael upset like this and wished he had the right words to reassure him, but he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that JR may not have an easy time of it when she started school.

Ben lay down on the blanket pulling Michael with him.

"As long as she knows she is loved, that she can come to either of us if something or someone upsets her, that's half the battle won." Ben said, running his fingers over his husband's face. "Remember she has a huge support group around her and with yours and Mel's genes running through her body, I think she will be a pint sized dynamo."

Ben was pleased to hear Michael's laugher and pulled him closer, raining light kisses over his lover's face.

"I just can't help but worry." Michael said looking up at his husband.

"I know baby, and it's one of the things I love so much about you, the way you care for everyone, but there's one thing I know for sure, whatever we have to face we will get through it for one simple reason." Ben said.

"And what's that?" Michael asked curiously.

"Because we love each other and nothing and no one can ever take that away from us."

Michael looked deep into Ben's eyes seeing the love radiating from them, and his breath caught in his throat. The thought of losing this man he loved more than life itself sent a shiver through his body, and he felt Ben's arms tighten around him as he buried his head in his husband's chest.

They sat there both lost in their own thoughts for a while longer. Ben heard Michael sigh and moved slightly so he could look at his husband.

"You want to carry on from where we were so rudely interrupted?" Ben asked a smile twitching at his lips.

Michael gave him a weak smile, his thoughts still on the conversation they had shared and the worries about his daughter. But he couldn't resist his lover and reached up, running his fingers through Ben's hair as he pulled his face to him, running his tongue around Ben's lips before forcing his mouth open and devouring the sweet taste of his husband.

When they finally parted for air, Michael decided to push all his worries from his mind and enjoy this day with his husband. He knew that now that JR was living with them, days like this would be hard to find, but he had no complaints on that front.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked, reaching for the picnic basket, lifting the lid and pulling out containers of food.

"Yes…but not just for food." Ben replied, a wicked grin crossing his face.

Michael burst out laughing, smacking Ben's hands away as they began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I really think you need to take that shirt off, Michael." Ben said, pushing Michael's hands away and slowly undoing the buttons. "It's getting very warm, and I would love to rub some lotion onto your back so you don't get sun burned."

"It's not that hot, but I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Michael laughed, removing his shirt and lying on his stomach, his head turned to the side so he could see Ben. He let out a contented sigh as he felt Ben's hand slowly rub the lotion over his back.

"Does that feel good?" Ben asked as he traced his fingers down Michael's back.

"Mmmm….wonderful." Michael purred.

"Turn over, and I'll do your front." Ben said laughing at the speed Michael moved.

"And then it's my turn!" Michael stated, a soft moan escaping his lips as Ben ran his fingers around the top of his jeans.

"I think that can be arranged." Ben replied. "But you know I think we should have stayed home today."

"How come?" Michael asked.

"Because then I could strip all your clothes off and tend to the rest of your body." Ben answered.

"Perhaps we could ask Ma to keep JR for another night." Michael suggested hopefully.

"Maybe we could." Ben winked at his lover then handed the lotion to Michael before pulling his shirt over his head.

Michael pushed him onto his back then squeezed some lotion onto his hands and slowly rubbed it on his husband's chest.

"Ouch!" Ben yelped as Michael tweaked his nipple. "You'll pay for that later!"

"I hope so." Michael grinned, putting the cap back on the bottle before lying on top of Ben. He could feel Ben's hard cock through his jeans and rubbed himself against it.

"Michael, stop it!" Ben growled, once again wishing they were at home so he could have his way with his husband.

"Spoil sport." Michael moaned as he felt himself being lifted off Ben.

"As much as I would like to fuck you right here and now, I really don't think it's a good idea!" Ben stated.

Michael smiled at Ben and knew that they would be heading home earlier than planned.

"Guess I'll just have to eat something else then!" Michael said, reaching for the picnic basket and began pulling out the containers of food.

Ben sat up, taking the food from Michael and laying it out on the blanket. He opened the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass, handing one to Michael.

"Let's eat!" Ben said, taking a bite from a sandwich. "Then perhaps we could go for a walk?"

"And find a secluded spot where you could…." Michael began.

"Michael….I told you…later…just be patient." Ben replied. "I promise this day will end in a way that will leave you completely and utterly satisfied."

Michael smiled at his husband as he helped himself to a piece of chicken, swatting away a bee that was making a dive for the food.

They sat quietly enjoying the warmth of the sun on their bodies as they ate their way through the food and after packing the plates and left over food back in the basket and strolled through the park hand in hand.

By the time they returned to the car, they decided that the day was cooling off and they headed home to finish what they started earlier, both deciding in their own minds that JR was going to spend another night with her Grandma.


End file.
